


Deus Ex Remedio

by Amahami



Series: All Around Us [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Pain, Ed is dying, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Illnesses, No Sexual Content, Sick Edward Elric, accidental relaxation, ed does not die in this fic, inappropriate as in incorrect, inappropriate use of Al's leg, trisha's illness was hereditary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: Ed and Al are on their way to a town in the middle of nowhere to speak to someone who uses alchemy to pierce people's bodies.Ed usually loves long treks in the wild, but his pain is so bad he has black spots in his vision.He is decidedlynotenjoying this journey.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Series: All Around Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Deus Ex Remedio

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after Ed tells Pinako.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta [Shilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364) <3

"I can't believe the bastard sent us to someplace without even a dirt road," Ed complained for the umpteenth time. He was staring at the compass in his hand, ensuring they continued heading in the right direction. 

He and Al were only three hours into a twelve-hour walk, and while Ed would normally be enjoying himself thoroughly -- he loved treks through the wilderness -- today he was not.

His balance right then was so extraordinarily bad, and his pain was so bad (his vision had spots in it!) that he couldn't enjoy it. 

When he'd gone to take a piss and Al had gone the other way to refill their water, Ed had actually widened the base of his shoes a bit using alchemy to hopefully help with his balance. 

It wouldn't help him enjoy the journey, but at least the risk of him falling flat on his face would be lower.

It helped a bit, even though he could only widen them by a couple millimeters to keep Al from noticing.

"Stop complaining, Brother," Al said, voice strained with annoyance. "This might be all Mustang can find for us right now. Let's just see what it's all about."

Alphonse always was the sensible one. Edward groaned in response, though he'd really prefer screaming. That would scare Al though, so he stuck with sounds he could pass off as frustration with the bastard.

"Besides, think of the possibilities! It could help people getting a limb amputated! If the alchemist heals the skin immediately after creating the hole, then—"

"Holy shit," Ed interrupted, stumbling over a root in his surprise.

Al caught his jacket by the neck and hauled him back upright as if it was second nature.

"Al, you're right!" Ed continued once he'd regained his footing, leaning against a tree for a moment to rest his flesh leg. "This could completely revolutionise the entire medical field!"

Al stopped just in front of Ed and practically beamed at him. "Isn't it so exciting?" Al asked in a voice belying his age, high pitched in his excitement.

Ed grinned and shook his arms out as subtly as he could manage.

"Let's stop to rest and eat," Al said after a moment, pulling a few sandwiches out of his armour.

Ed took them and sat down on a nearby log to eat them while Al sat on the forest floor across from him.

While they ate, they discussed all the potential medical benefits of this kind of alchemy, and what potential drawbacks and problems could halt progress.

They continued their conversation throughout lunch and into their continued journey.

By the time they stopped for the night, they had run out of things to say, and just existed together in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Ed fell asleep absurdly early -- it couldn't have been past eight -- and slept solidly through the night. 

He awoke shortly after sunrise with a kink in his neck, a twinge in his back, and fire going down his metal arm. He shook it out and hissed at the pain as he worked himself upright.

His stomach lurched and he closed his eyes to breathe through it.

"Brother?" Al asked in concern, looking up from his book.

Ed tried for a reassuring smile, sure he only managed a grimace, and looked to Alphonse.

Al's armour reflected the greens and browns of the forest, making him blend in in a baffling way.

He had started a fire at some point, and his leg rested in the flames. A few slices of sizzling meat were draped over his leg. Ed began to drool once he registered the cooking food and scooched closer to it.

Al snorted and pushed him back away from the fire and his leg. "Fire will burn you, Brother," he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said absently, reaching for the meat.

Al pushed his brother away again and pointed a finger at him. "No. Bad Edward."

"Not a dog," Ed grumbled, though he didn't make any move back towards the fire.

Al flipped the meat and the sizzling intensified tenfold. Ed licked his lips and if Al had had eyes, he'd have broken Mustang's record for hardest eye roll.

Al handed him a cup of hot water, and it was only then that Ed noticed the chill in the air. "You're the best," he said, sipping at it.

"I know," Al agreed.

Once Ed finished his hot water, he felt significantly more human and like maybe the day would be okay.

Al handed him one of the pieces of meat, and Ed tore into it, ignoring his stomach's displeasure at it. 

"Thanks for catching a rabbit for breakfast," Ed said once he finished the first slice of meat.

Al moved his leg off the fire and handed Ed the other two slices of meat, then put the skewered rabbit legs around the fire to cook.

"You're welcome, Brother. I want to reach this town by lunchtime and waking you up with breakfast is the fastest way to get you up."

Ed just glared at his brother as he continued tearing into the meal. Al had even found herbs to put on the meat, and as unsettled as his stomach was, the meal was delightful.

They eventually got camp cleaned up and were back on their way, Ed's eyes locked onto the compass.

They talked about this and that, which helped distract Ed from the pain coursing through both of his arms.

Hours later, when it was close to solar noon, Ed's foot didn't meet the ground as he took a step and he shouted in surprise and panic, flailing as he lost his balance and fell into… water?

"Oh," Ed said numbly, blinking slowly at his surroundings.

Al knelt next to the water, arms fidgeting as if he wanted to help but didn't know how. 

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, voice small.

Ed grinned and let his upper body sink until just his nose and eyes were above the hot water. "Mhmm," he confirmed, clearly pleased.

His feet reached the bottom with ease, and the hot water soothed almost every ache and pain he'd been dealing with since he awoke.

Al watched him for a few minutes, studying him. 

"You're not moving for a while, are you?"

Ed hummed to confirm that no, he was not going to be moving for quite some time.

"I had no idea there were hot springs in the area, Brother, but I'm glad you found one. Will you be okay while I head into town to get our hotel booked?"

Al didn't seem particularly worried, just the normal low-level of concern all siblings have for each other.

Ed hummed in the affirmative and closed his eyes to let his body relax.

The clanking of armour slowly faded, and Ed was left alone in the hot spring, limbs turned to happy jelly.

If heaven existed, which it didn't, then that's what it'd be -- hot springs in the forest, with the sounds of the wild in every direction, and the sun shining through the leaves, and the scent of water and foliage.

Ed slowly stripped, setting his drenched clothing on the edge of the spring.

If he could live here, Ed decided, he'd be a happy man.

Life was terrible, and his own life was ending relatively soon, but he'd take happiness wherever he could get it.

Calling what he was feeling happiness, however, didn't do the feeling justice. Ed didn't think he'd ever been happier in his life except for the day he and Al left Yock Island to begin their alchemy training.

He felt great, and didn't want to even consider getting out for quite some time. 

He smiled as he slowly moved his tired and aching limbs through the water, allowing the heat to take the strain away. It seemed like every time he so much as breathed, more pain would be sucked from his body, leaving his body relaxed and stress-free.

Yeah, he'd be here a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "god of pain relief" (give or take)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, regardless.


End file.
